


you can cry to the one

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: There were many nights were Namaari would dream about everything wrong she had done in the past. And every time this happened, Raya was right there next to her.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	you can cry to the one

Namaari wasn't just the Princess of the land of Fang. She was also one of the toughest warriors in all of Kumandra. She was the strongest in Fang, and certainly one of the strongest in Kumandra. She could be nice but if someone were to cross her, she wouldn't hesitate to throw them to the ground.

But that was all a facade.

When Namaari was alone, she was afraid, fragile, and filled with regret.

Being a princess, there weren't that many chances of being alone. She was always surrounded by her friends, generals, her mother, or, of course, Raya. Every moment, she was with Raya, she felt as she was supposed to. Strong and confident. Because Raya made her feel that way. All Raya had to do was tease her about her undercut and Nmamaari would feel a thousand feet tall.

When Namaari would lie in bed at night, curled up next to eh woman she loved, she would feel safe. It took longer for her to fall asleep than it did Raya, who was usually out as soon as she got into bed. Namaari, in turn, would lie there and admire her partner. Raya even looked beautiful as she slept, Namaari thought. She would keep her eyes on her until, eventually, her eyelids grew so heavy that she couldn't resist anymore and she drifted off to sleep.

And that's when Namaari would truly become alone. 

_"Thank you, dep la. You've been very helpful"._

As she slept, the memories would play in her head on a never-ending loop. The memory of her meeting Raya and forming a connection with her, only to betray her a short time later. The memories of her spending six years trying to track her down. The memories of throwing her to the ground and almost killing her. The moment of how her and Raya altercating almost killed Sisu. The memory of how their endless fighting had all led up to them turning to stone, however brief it was. They played in Namaari's head every single night. Over and over again, she would be tormented of images that she was trying to leave behind.

Every night, she would wake up in a cold sweat while breathing fast and heavily. She would always be afraid look to the side of her to make sure that Raya was still there. To make sure that Raya wasn't looking back on those memories as well and realizing that she shouldn't be with Namaari. Because why would someone like Raya want to be with a back-stabbing binturi like her? The question would echo in her head until Namaari would actually feel brave enough to actually look right next to her and see that Raya was still lying there, sound asleep.

But she would never feel truly calm. She would feel content that Raya was still there with her. But because she had just dreamed them, she was afraid that the moment she closed her eyes, she would be forced to relive those memories again. So she would lie there and try her best but ultimately fail to stay awake.

Tonight was different.

When Namaari woke up that night, she was once again practically hyperventilating as the cold drops of sweat dripping down her hair. But this time, when she finally felt the courage to see if Raya was still next to her, she saw that, not only was she there, but she was awake, sitting upright, and making complete eye contact with her.

Raya saw the fear in Namaari's eyes and Namarri saw the worry in her's.

"Nay", she asked in a hushed and comforting tone. "Is everything alright?"

Namaari sat there, almost afraid to say anything until she finally spoke. "Raya?"

"What is it?"

"Hold me"

Raya could hear Namaari's voice crack as she pleaded to her love for comfort. It took every inch of self-control that Raya had to not immediately not throw her arms around her girlfriend. Judging by her breathing and the frailty in her voice, Raya could tell that Namaari didn't need any force at the moment. Instead, Raya started by cupping Namaari's face in her hands. She leaned forward and briefly planted a kiss on her forehead. She slowly slid her hands behind Namaari's head, then down her back until Raya's arms were now fully enveloped around her. Raya wanted to make sure that Namaari could feel every moment. She kissed her on the cheek before the two rested their chins on each other's shoulders.

"Is this okay", asked Raya, nervously.

Namaari didn't say anything at first. However, Raya could feel her nodding. Then, she heard Namaari sniffle. "It's... It's good. Thank you." Her voice was sounding weaker and weaker. 

Raya began to gently rub her girlfriends back. "It's okay, dep la. It's just you and me."

With that, Namaari finally allowed herself to be vulnerable. She started to quietly sob. Tears tracked down her face and dripped onto Raya's back. Raya felt all of it but it didn't matter to her. "It's okay, dep la", she repeated. "It's okay. You're okay." She tightened her grip around Namaari. "I love you."

Namaari put her arms around Raya's now tear-stained back. "I love you too"

Raya couldn't see it but Namaari began to smile through her tears.

The dreams never truly went away after that, although they became more occasional than on a nightly basis. It didn't matter to Namaari, however. She wasn't afraid of going to sleep anymore.


End file.
